Purify "Notes of a Student Examinee"
Introduction January 10 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Kikuchi Kan, and also Kume Masao had all once been friends with the same dream. When the three's pasts cross, the decision they come to is...... This is the second Coup de Main (lit. "surprise attack tactics") event, and it will run from 2017/12/20 to 2018/01/10 13:59 JST. Collect Distorted Gears to transmigrate Kume Masao, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Kikuchi Kan. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection . The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Recollections shows the voiced event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. There are 12 recollections to unlock (not including the introductory one) during this event. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the scrolls dropped randomly from the event tainted books Notes of a Student Examinee 1, 2, and 3 to access a special map "Exam Day.". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the gears gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Kikuchi Kan and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Calamity Days - Kume Masao on your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Distorted Gears obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Distorted Gears. ** However, fusing the memoria to higher levels does NOT count for extra multipliers (i.e. A max-level memoria would have the same effect as a level-1 one.) Exchange *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. *The final rewards will unlock at 2018/1/1 0:00 JST. *The exchange limit for certain rewards will be reset after 2018/1/1. If players have already exchanged for these rewards, it is possible to exchange for them again after 2018/1/1. **The new writer, outfits and gold bookmarks cannot be reset. **If players did not exchange these rewards to the limit (e.g. 3 Soul Gears left in stock available for exchange out of 5) the exchange limit will not be reset. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 1 '''2 Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 2 3''' Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 3 '''4 Exam Day |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x3~5 x2~5 x3~6 x70~90 x1 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x7~10 x6~10 x4~8 x2~3 x115~145 x1 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x19~22 x22 x6 x1~4 x1~3 x330~490 x1 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x∞ }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 13 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events